


gently hold your husband

by zinabug



Series: nonsense [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: “We’re married.”Berrian pressed his face into Cecil’s chest, his shoulders shaking slightly from a mix of laughter and tears.“What, it’s just sinking in now?” Cecil asked, wrapping his arms around his husband- his husband!- and pressing his face to the top of his head.
Series: nonsense [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974388
Kudos: 1





	gently hold your husband

“We’re  _ married.”  _

Berrian pressed his face into Cecil’s chest, his shoulders shaking slightly from a mix of laughter and tears. 

“What, it’s just sinking in now?” Cecil asked, wrapping his arms around his husband-  _ his husband! _ \- and pressing his face to the top of his head. 

Berrian laughed. “Yeah, yeah it is. Fuck, we really did that.” 

“We did.” Cecil sighed. “I guess… that didn’t really sink in for me either.” 

The pair were still dressed in their wedding clothes, Berrian’s shoes long gone and Cecil’s coat carefully left draped over his chair. The flowers that adorned both of them were faded and crushed from the long night. 

Berrian reached up and ran his fingers through Cecil’s braids, which had escaped their ponytail hours ago, sending flower petals raining down over his shoulders. 

“I-” Berrian shook his head and pressed his face back into Cecil’s chest. “I- just-”

“Love, are you crying again?” Cecil asked. 

Berrian didn’t respond, just leaned into Cecil, trusting him with almost his entire weight. The pair stood quietly together for a moment. 

“What now?” Cecil said quietly. “It’s been leading up to this for so long… so what are we going to do next?” 

“Go to bed.” Berrian muttered. “I’m sleepy.” 

“You know what I mean.” Cecil tipped up Berrian’s chin and brushed a thumb along the scar over Berrain’s lip and chin. “ _ Life _ . we have the _ whole world _ ahead of us.” 

“We also could go sleep for a week and not think of it.” Berrian tipped his head to the side and kissed Cecil’s palm. “Cec, hon, I’m  _ so tired. _ ” 

“Do you want to sit down? I could get you something to drink, or-” 

“ _ Cec…”  _ Berrian reached up to Cecil. “Pick me up? 

“Of course.”  __ Cecil scooped up his husband, sending more flower petals raining down onto the ground. Berrian leaned his head on Cecil’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was quiet for a long moment. 

“Are you falling asleep?”

Berrian nodded and sighed. “Yeah… mmmm.”

“I’m going to have to carry you home, aren’t I.” 

“Not…  _ all  _ the way home.” Berrian mumbled. 

“Love…” 

“We should just leave.” Berrian opened his eyes. “Just go home.” 

“What, and leave everyone?” 

“Mmmhmmm.” Berrain said. “Go home, go to sleep and I’ll get to wake up tomorrow with my husband next to me.” 

Cecil couldn’t resist smiling as he leaned down and kissed Berrain on the forehead. “Alright. Let’s go home.” 


End file.
